Insanity
by TalkingSalad12
Summary: He was dangerous, but she didn't run away. Alice must be insane. Oneshot


**I don't own Alice in the country of Clover**

Insanity

Alice walked down hearts castle. Her maid uniform showing she was working, and the mop and bucket in hand reinforced it. Today she had to clean the guest rooms, that would sound like this girl had a normal job with a normal life, but far from it. She lived in a world dominated by the 'game.' Role holders fought each other for territories and the faceless lived normal lives, but they did get into fights with the role holders. What was hardest for Alice to accept about this world was how everyone valued life, or more accurately the lack of it. Everyone was 'replaceable' when someone dies, another person is produced to take their place. Even death was hard to accept. The inhabitants of the world didn't have hearts beating in their chests, but clocks ticking away. When someone dies their clock stops, their body disappears, and the clock goes to get repaired, that person comes back, but not as who they were when they died. If a role holder died and their clock gets repaired, they were more likely to come back as a faceless, with no recollection of their life before. At least that was how it was before the move to Clover. Alice didn't know where the clocks went in this country. In Hearts they went to Julius and he repaired them. Alice often wondered why she stayed, why she didn't go home to her sister when she had the chance. She told herself it was because she fell in love with her dear friends. As an outsider, she was free of those rules, even though she resided at Heart castle, the role holders of the other territories never saw her as an enemy, if anything she was friends with them. It hardly seemed fair to the others… especially Ace

She heard of a power struggle with one of the territories, so Peter had to go handle it. She was fine with that, it meant she could actually get some work done without the white rabbit bothering her. But she still hoped he was okay, as well as the other role holders from the hatters who were fighting. She didn't care if it made her strange in the eyes of the inhabitants of this world, caring for someone, knowing the difference between faceless. She also knew that quirk was what made her so popular. To the inhabitants, she was kind and loving. She wasn't really, or at least she didn't see herself as that.

As she thought about the power struggle, she wondered where Ace was. He was the knight of the castle as well as one of the most powerful role holder, combat wise. In Hearts he was undefeated, Clover, there was only one stronger than him; Gray. Because of his role it would be expected of Ace to handle the fight, but due to his terrible sense of direction, he was no where to be found. Or he didn't want to be found.

Most role holders accepted their duties, mostly without complaint, most even liked their position. But not Ace. Alice didn't think he hated his duties, but hated he was not given a choice. The faceless were weak and expendable, but they were also free: to choose how to live. Role holders were powerful but were bound to the rules of the game; they were bound to their duties; not given the right to refuse those duties, and even though they would never admit it; feared the consequences of breaking the rules. Ace, was an exception. In Hearts, he hid his face with a mask and cloak and collected clocks for Julius. He didn't fear being found out, Alice was positive he hoped he'd get caught. However, the move happened. Julius didn't come with them to Clover.

Ace was always terrible with directions. Alice didn't know if that was due to him being an idiot, or if he got lost by choice so he could avoid his duties. At first, she believed the former, now she was starting to believe the latter. As she spent time with the knight she came to see different sides to him. He always acted like a happy-go-lucky person, with an almost childish smile. But Alice knew now that was just a façade. Ace was more unstable, more dangerous, and more likely to kill her, even though she was an outsider. The rational side of her knew she should be afraid and try to avoid him, or at least not be alone with him. If Peter, or another role holder was with her, she'd knew they would protect her if he got violent. She'd knew it would kill them, and in the case of Peter, he'd die for her willingly; that was not something she wanted. But she didn't avoid him, if anything, something drew her to the dangerous knight.

She noticed the day suddenly switching to night. She didn't think she'd ever get use to the time periods there. Well this was the last room, when she cleaned it she would try to get some sleep before the period could change again. She opened the door and turned on the light. Immediately she noticed something moving in the bed.

"Hey Alice, good morning," sitting in the bed was the man she was just the man she was thinking about.

"Ace why are you sleeping in the guest room?" Alice sighed annoyed.

"Wait? This isn't my room?" He asked with childlike innocence, "Well that makes more sense, I don't decorate it like this," he then turned to her, "What are you doing here?"

Alice held up the mop and bucket, "My job. I have to clean this room, and apparently make the bed, since you slept in it." Did everyone have to make her job more difficult?

"But that's so boring," Ace said, "How about you and I go on an adventure instead?"

"I'm not getting deliberately lost Ace," she said, "The last time we went on an 'adventure' we got lost for ten time periods. I thought I was going to starve to death."

"Peter was nice enough to come and find us," Ace reminded.

She sighed, Peter went looking for her. He tried to kill Ace and would only calm down enough to lead them home when Alice said she was starving.

"I don't care, I'm staying here," Alice said. She noticed something flash in his eyes. But didn't dwell on it when he spoke.

"Well, I'll stay and keep you company," Ace said with a grin. He got out of the bed and sat in a chair. Alice quietly cleaned the room. She mopped the floor, dusted the nightstand and dressers. She was wiping the window when Ace asked, "Isn't it boring for you to clean?"

"Well, normally there are other maids who help, and I can talk to them," Alice explained. But recently there was an attack on the castle. Alice might had been a maid, but she was prohibited from fighting, by Vivaldi's orders. She was taken to a room where she was safe until the fighting was over. But many of the staff had been killed and the replacements hadn't arrived yet.

"I can't believe they all died," she thought out loud.

"They were just faceless," Ace said, "You can be friends with the replacements."

Alice glanced back at him, her expression down, "Even so, they won't be the friends that died." Alice wondered what happened to their clocks? Would they get fixed? She hoped they would, and she hoped their new lives would bring them more joy than their previous ones.

"The clocks get sent to Julius," Ace suddenly said. Alice looked up, how did he know what she was thinking? Ace just sat there with a smile.

"But he's not in Clover," Alice reminded. She couldn't help but tense up. The clocks were a touchy subject in this world, but Julius was a touchy subject to Ace. Julius allowed him to break the rules and retrieve the clocks. To Ace, he was a dear friend who accepted him.

"You're right he's in Hearts, but they always go to him no matter how far away he is. He's the only clock fixer in the world after all," Ace explained. He didn't seem affected by their talk about Julius, but Alice was sure he missed him, even if he didn't know it.

"That seems difficult, Julius has to do so much work," Alice said.

"It's the role he was assigned," Ace said. He didn't sound mad or resentful, but there was something about what he said that made him appear… dangerous.

Alice decided to change the subject, "It must be boring for you to watch me clean Ace."

"I don't mind," Ace smiled, "I get to watch you work in a sexy maid outfit."

"Don't make it sound erotic," Alice said. Honestly Alice thought the outfit was to dressy. She would have preferred to work in normal clothes, but Vivaldi liked to dress her up and it was the uniform for a palace maid.

She sat in a chair, she needed a small break. She took off the hair band and placed it on the dresser. She leaned back into the chair and let her tense muscles rest. As she began to relax Ace started talking.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I've been working for the past few hours, I just need a little break before getting back to work," She answered.

"Do you think you can handle the work?"

"I just need to finish this room and I'll be done. I'll go to bed after that."

"You know… you could quit." Alice looked at him. "Vivaldi would let you stay here for free and I'm sure Peter would wait on you hand and foot."

"I'm not that type of person Ace. I need to work, I need to earn my place here," Alice said. Once again, something flashed in his eyes. Alice got up, forgetting the hairband. The last thing was the bed. Once she made it she would be finally done.

She was starting to pull back the blanket, when a pair of hands pushed her onto the bed with a yelp. Now she was sprawled on the bed on her stomach. Before she could collect herself, she felt the bed shifting. Something else was on the bed with her. A pair of hand turned her, so she was now facing up. Directly towards Ace, "Well I guess it's time for bed."

Alice began to panic as she pushed at Ace, to no avail, "Ace stop, this isn't funny."

"You said you were going to bed," he reminded.

"When I finish cleaning the room," she countered.

"The room is clean now, you did a good job."

"I need to make the bed."

"What's the point? It's just going to get messy again? Besides didn't you say you want to earn your place."

"I'm not a prostitute, now seriously get off," Alice continued to struggle to get free, but Ace's grip was solid, "You're taking this joke to far."

"I never said this was a joke," Ace suddenly had a serious look, that petrified Alice. The knight then leaned down and kissed the startled girl.

"Ace…" Alice was breathless, "What are you trying to do?"

Ace looked down at the outsider. She was so fascinating. She wasn't replaceable, but so fragile. She was free to do what she wanted but desired a purpose. Everything was replaceable, everyone was replaceable, everything had an inevitable end, but she loved and valued them regardless. And the people of this world loved her for it, that kindness she didn't seemed to be aware she was giving. She was free of the rules, if she wanted, she could go back to Hearts to be with Julius, or even to her own world. Ace, however, wouldn't allow that.

"Alice," Ace said, "Do you miss Julius?"

Alice took a breath, "Of course he was my friend." There was no point in lying. Ace would probably sense it anyway.

"Will you leave to go back to him?"

"I… no… I still have friends here… I don't want to lose anyone else," Alice meant it. Why would Ace ask that of her?

"What about you?" She asked, "Why don't you go back to Hearts? You could take one of the doors in the woods and go back."

Ace continued to look at her. He had his smile, but his eyes held no kindness or mercy. His hand stroked her face and trailed to her neck. His hand then took a gentle hold on her neck. Alice expected him to squeeze; the rational side of her told her to struggle, beg, scream for help. To do what it took to survive. But she didn't, she wasn't even afraid. She closed her eyes in surrender. If Ace wanted to kill her, she'd let him; perhaps this was what they'd call, being insane.

Ace simply chuckled. The sound of fabric being ripped tore through the room. Alice's eyes shot open. Ace had managed to tear the top half of her maid outfit open, her bra was destroyed as well. Her arms immediately covered her chest in shame, but they were immediately pulled from their place and pinned above her head. And Ace had captured her lips again. His free hand went to her left breast and began to squeeze. The shock caused her to squeak, which gave Ace an opportunity to invade her mouth. His tongue licked and stroked the inside of her mouth, while his hand squeezed and played with her breast.

Being… handled, against her will should have terrified her, make her feel powerless. Instead, she felt an erotic thrill go through her body. Ace released her hands. Now both of her breasts were being roughly fondled, and it felt good.

Ace's lips skimmed to her neck, there he began to kiss and bite at her sensitive skin.

"Your boobs are so soft," he said, "I thought they'd be small, but they fit so well."

All Alice could do was moan, when he flicked at her nipples. He let go of one, so his hand could be replaced by his mouth. He licked and sucked at her already sensitive nipple. Alice couldn't stop her mewling and moans. It didn't get easier, when his hand trailed down her body, then up her skirt. His hand found her panties, she was soaked. His finger began to stroke through the wet clothe. Alice grasped at the bed sheet, Ace was driving her crazy. He kept touching her and the sensation kept getting more and more intense.

Then his hand went under the band and pulled it down her legs and off her body. Alice felt her shame come back. She tried to move a hand to cover herself, but Ace grabbed her wrist, "Alice, if you're not going to behave, I have to take measures."

He removed his belt from his pants and used it to fasten her hands to bed post. Alice was helpless, when Ace spread her legs and looked at her. She looked away embarrassed, he was staring at the most private part of her, she could even feel his breath.

"You're so pretty," his voice chimed. Alice didn't respond, "I wonder if you taste as good as you look?" Before Alice could even comprehend what, he said, she felt his tongue lick her most private part. The shock and pleasure came out of her in a squeal. Ace continued to lick her.

"Ah… Ace… stop…" She tried to sound strong. But it was in vain, Ace has conquered her, and the worst part was, she wanted him to. She squirmed and struggled against the belt but could not break free. Her moans kept repeating with every lick. And with every lick she was brought higher and higher into pleasure, it only got more intense when she felt his finger enter her as well. She was so close… just a little more…

Then, he withdrew before she could be completed. She released a whine for not finishing.

He continued to smile at her, "You taste really good Alice," the finger that had entered her, was now covered in her juices was brought to her face, "You should taste it."

Alice knew it wasn't a request, the sly glint in his eye told her it was a command. She opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the digit and sucked it clean. After he retrieved his finger, she heard his zipper come undone. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist, she felt something at her entrance, something hard and throbbing. Without warning it tore through her, she released a painful scream. He silenced her with her lips.

He didn't move, thankfully. He allowed her to adjust to his size. She could still feel pain, even with Ace trying to distract her with their kiss. Eventually she managed to relax as the pain ebbed away. That was all Ace needed. He began to thrust into her. The pain replaced by pleasure, more intense than when he licked her or stroked her. She moaned into his mouth. She didn't know when, but he freed her hands from the bed frame, and she ran her fingers into his hair then wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. This made him quicken his thrusts, harder, deeper. Eventually he found it, the sweet spot that made her squeal.

She was being brought higher and higher into pleasure, almost complete. The last sane thought in her mind screamed, _Do this and you'll belong to Ace, forever._

She was fine with that, she wanted to get lost in Ace's insanity.

Finally, she reached her peak. Ace bit into her shoulder as he reached completion as well. She felt a warmth spread through her womb, and the pain from his bite, seemed to only increase the pleasure.

Ace braced an arm above her, so he wouldn't crush her. Eventually he removed himself from her. As the weight on the bed shifted, Alice's tired mind tried to comprehend what just happened, _who_ she just gave herself too.

Ace had completely removed her clothes; her tattered uniform, her shoes and socks. Then he undressed as well. Soon she was on her side, Ace was lying behind, holding her.

"Well, that was fun."

Alice sighed, she was too tired to be upset, so she just rolled with it, "You destroyed my uniform."

Ace chuckled, "There were too many buttons, so I got impatient."

"How am I supposed to get around the castle tomorrow?"

"You could go naked?"

"Hell no," she deadpanned. Those were the last words she said before falling unconscious. Ace gently kissed her cheek, she was so cute.

The outsider, the one that was not bound to any rules. Whose behavior was unpredictable in a world of madness. Despite her quip, he knew she was now more lost than ever, now that he had claimed her. He knew there would be consequences. Peter, Vivaldi, Nightmare, every role holder, they were bound to come for him for this. But he didn't care. Alice's tears, her heartbeat, that confused look, that smile, he wanted them all for himself. He wanted her for himself. He wouldn't let her leave; for Julius or her world. Even if he had to tie her to a chair, she would stay, but if this worked out he wouldn't have to. This wouldn't be the last time he would have her. He would drown her in pleasure, make her addicted to it and him. Whatever it took to keep his beloved outsider. After all, it wasn't like she was running from him, he could see her real feelings in her eyes. He snuggled closer to her and closed his eyes and relished the moment before sleep took him. Alice was his and at least for right now, she loved him

 **This was my first lemon.**


End file.
